1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to tools for extracting inaccessible broken key ends from lock keyways, particularly automobile ignition locks, without damage or modification to the lock structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is not uncommon for the end portion of a key to break off in a lock keyway, particularly an automobile ignition lock utilizing tumblers. Such automobile locks usually constitute the primary electrical switch for the vehicle and employ the key to impose a torque on the switch once the key is properly inserted, and keys are often bent or otherwise stressed due to the forces imposed thereon during use.
When a portion of the automobile ignition key is broken off within the lock keyway or slot, such broken end is usually inaccessible, often prevents the ignition switch from being operated and renders the vehicle inoperative. Until the inaccessible broken key end portion is removed from the lock, operation of the vehicle is usually prevented.
Broken key extractors are known and such devices may use a variety of tools for endeavoring to coax the broken key end from the lock. Adhesives, hook probes, and the like, may be used. However, the difficulty encountered in removing broken keys from tumbler locks often is so great that the lock must be entirely replaced at considerable expense.
As of this date, easy to use, dependable apparatus for removing broken key portions from tumbler locks has not been available to the general public.